In the related art, a technique that detects a predetermined driving operation of a driver, and checks the condition of the driver or awakens the driver has been proposed as a technique that determines degraded consciousness of a vehicle driver. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a driver condition determination device that determines the awakeness degree of a driver in consideration of the presence or absence of a preceding vehicle to enhance the determination accuracy.